


Frye Twins Training Sessions

by ratonnhhaketon



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Jacob being a sassy motherfucker, Sassy twins, Swearing, Violence, some might not be training related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratonnhhaketon/pseuds/ratonnhhaketon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins train together, and Evie has enough of Jacob's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a brisk spring morning as the sun crawled over the city of London. "Okay Jacob, all you have to do is jump. Just do it exactly like I showed you and you'll be fine." The Frye twins stood atop a building side by side, staring down at the earth.

The younger twin looked down at the ground before him and gulped. "Are you sure this is necessary? Do I have to learn how to jump off of a ledge? It seems a little dangerous, if you ask me." 

Evie ran a hand over her face. "Jacob, don't you dare do this again. you can't join the brotherhood if you can't take a leap of faith." Every single time she had tried to show him how to make the jump, he backed out at the last minute. She was not going to put up with his shit again.

While her brother's head was turned, she quickly shoved him with her shoulder. He fell not so gracefully with his arms flailing and a loud scream echoing through the quiet alleys. Evie chuckled to herself and jumped down.

Jacob was standing next to the cart of hay, his breath heavy and clothes covered in straw. "I-I think," he said in between breaths. "I think that counts."

"You're an idiot, did you know that?"


	2. Chapter 2

The clinking of metal on metal echoed from the training courtyard. The sun was beginning to set over London and the sky was painted with beautiful shades of pink and gold. The twins were finishing up their training for the day. "Jacob, fix your stance. You're such a messy fighter. You act like you can just barge in and start throwing punches everywhere."

"Your point is?" Jacob's mouth was curved into a smirk and he had to control himself from laughing. Evie always hated his sarcastic comments, and it only made him want to make more of them. She rolled her eyes in response to him and sheathed her sword. The older of the two noticed her boot had become unlaced and she bent over to fix it.

"You know," her brother's voice broke in. "You could break an ankle running around in those things." Jacob gestured towards his sister's footwear. They were tall, heeled boots that were more for style than agility.

Evie's head jerked up to show her hateful expression. "Jacob, dear brother," she said slyly. "I'm more likely to break your arm than my leg." She stood up and pushed past her sibling. "Come on, I'll race you to the top of Big Ben."

She immediately broke out into a sprint, leaving Jacob in the dust for a second before he comprehended what she had said. "One of these days, I swear."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jacob, are you serious? I told you not to go on that mission without me!" The twins were arguing about Jacob taking on a mission that the two -originally- agreed to go on together. Evie always planned things down to the tiniest detail to avoid as many causalities as possible. Her brother, on the other hand, did the exact opposite.

"I told you I was sorry! The Rooks and I handled it, just calm down!"

Evie swiped up one of the knives off the table and flung it towards her brother. It took Jacob's hat right off of his head and stuck it into the wall. "DON'T YOU _DARE_   TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She roared.

The younger twin froze in place. He had never heard her raise her voice like that, especially at him. His face immediately turned to a frown and he backed up against the wall even more. "My hat," he whispered softly. Surprisingly, this wasn't the first time Jacob had lost one of his precious top hats to Evie's throwing knives. It was, however, the first occurrence of her getting completely and utterly pissed off at Jacob. He was genuinely terrified of her at the moment.

After a minute she had cooled down enough to not want to cut off his head. She pulled out some money from her pocket and threw it over to her brother. "Go get another hat, again." Jacob examined her face for a moment to make sure she wasn't joking, and bolted out the door. He was happy to be away from her. Next time, he will -at least try to- listen to her directions. He really does not want to encounter that horrifying experience again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 4 and 5 aren't necessarily going to be training related. They are just reposts of some short things I wrote before the game came out while the longer update I'm planing is being finished.  
> Ps: You can check out the original posts of these on my tumblr, ratonnhhaketon, under the tag "my works".

“Ah bloody hell,” Evie grunted under her breath. She sat at the large vanity in her room, twisting and pulling her hair in an attempt to braid it. “Why the hell is this so difficult!” She threw up her hands in frustration. Her hair fell into her face, causing several pins to stick out uncomfortably.

“Evie?” Jacob’s voice echoed from the hall. He saw his sister’s face of defeat and smiled to himself. The assassin strolled over to her seat and plopped himself on the edge of the bed behind her. “Allow me,” he stated smoothly.

Evie brushed the hair out of her face and sat up. The two began plucking pins out of her hair before Evie got to work brushing it out. “I still don’t know how you managed to be better at this than me. Especially when its my own hair.”

“Well, who do you think did your hair all these years?” Jacob said with his usual smart-ass tone.

Evie rolled her eyes and laughed. “Oh shut it and start braiding.”

In just 5 minutes Evie's hair was put into a perfect, braided crown. She took the two ends and wound them together to form a small bun at the base of her neck. Her brother assisted by sticking pins into it to make sure it wouldn't move. “I have to admit,” Evie said as she admired her brother’s masterpiece in the mirror. “You can braid better than anyone I know.”

“Well I don’t like to brag but,” Jacob sat up, dramatically dusting off his shoulders.

Evie grabbed the brim of his top hat and shoved it over his eyes. “Cmon, we have a mission to do.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Just a simple mission, you got this.” Evie whispered to herself as she hid around a wall, waiting for the guard walking by her to get close enough. In one swift motion she grabbed him and sunk her blade into his neck. He fell to a limp clump at her feet as she snuck off around the corner.

Everything was going according to plan until a guard spotted her, and she was unable to get behind cover quick enough. The guard put up a fight, but eventually, she was able to win. That was until a group of 10 guards ran around a corner, directly at her. Her eyes widened, but she stood her ground. She was a master assassin- she had to win this.

At least that’s what she thought. After several minutes, only two guards being killed, and Evie with barely any strength left, a cloud of smoke engulfed everyone. Evie rushed to her feet, and ran straight into Jacob. “What are you doing here?!” She shouted at him.

“I happen to be saving your arse,” Jacob smirked. He smoothly replaced his signature top hat with his hood as his merry band of misfits- or Rooks, as he liked to call them- approached the twins. They had their weapons ready, and were only waiting for their ring leader to give the word. Jacob drew the blade from his cane sword and nodded at his followers. They all rushed at the guards with raised weapons.

“I have to say, I owe you one,” Evie stated with a slight smile.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be doing the same thing for me tomorrow.”


End file.
